gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Barugon
Image File:Barugon.jpg Barugon is an ancient kaiju created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1966 Gamera film, Gamera vs. Barugon. Appearance Barugon is a gigantic quadrupedal reptile, with sharp teeth, a long horn on his snout, smaller horns above his eyes, and a long whip-like tail. He has two rows of short spikes running down his back, which begin to glow when the creature is ready to attack. Barugon also possess a very long, stiff tongue with a clubbed tip, and has purple blood. History Showa Series Gamera vs. Barugon In ancient times, Barugon's egg was placed in a cave on his native island of New Guinea. Hundreds of years later, an expedition to the Island to get the egg (thought to be a giant opal) was undertaken. The egg was then taken back to Japan to be sold. As the ship docked in Osaka one of the sailors left it under an infrared lamp meant to cure his jungle foot fungus to go play poker. While the sailors were gone, the lamp incubated the egg and it hatched into a baby Barugon. It then grew to full size, causing the boat to explode. Barugon then headed into downtown Osaka. As it rampaged, the military attempted to destroy it with a missile strike but Barugon destroyed it with his rainbow ray. The Radiation of the ray attracted Gamera. The two titans clashed, and just when Gamera got the upper hand, Barugon froze him solid. With the military and Gamera out of the way Barugon left Osaka and headed for Tokyo. The military tried to lure Barugon into a deep lake, knowing he would drown in fresh water, with a large diamond on two occasions, the second attempt applying infrared light, but sadly, both failed. Just as all hope seemed lost, Gamera emerged from his icy prison and began to fight Barugon. Gamera successfully defeated Barugon by dragging him deep into the lake. As Barugon was pulled down into the water, he began to violently bleed, and soon drowned in the icy depths. Trivia * Barugon is Gamera's very first opponent. Barugon is the first ancient monster in the Gamera series. * Barugon was considered for Gamera: Guardian of the Universe, but his role was ultimately replaced by that of the Gyaos. * Because of a similar pronunciation in their names, Barugon is sometimes called Baragon and is oftentimes mistakenly identified as the monster to be as such. This is mainly because of a typo with the American release of Gamera vs. Barugon, where Barugon's name was misspelled with an "ra" instead of an "ru", which has led many fans over the decades to confuse the two. * Barugon is the first Kadokawa kaiju to eat a person, the second being Gyaos and third being Iris. * Barugon is the first of the Kadokawa monsters to be seen as an infant, with Jiger's offspring, Iris and Toto following later on this stage. Barugon's roar was reused for the Ultra kaiju Gubila and Twin Tail. Fanon Info * Barugon lives on Goji Island Category:Gamera Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters